Svengaran
There are many gods and goddesses, lesser and major, living in the world of Litvantar. Strangely, the number of religions that exist on Litvantar aren't very many, and most that do usually worship Mother Nature rather than any other deity. This is probably because many of the deities of Litvantar do not like to meddle with the mortals' affairs and would rather they solve their own problems. Svengaran is one of the gods, however, who delights in creating problems for the mortals just for his own amusement. He is often known as a trickster god, or god of mischief. Some other civilisations also consider him a god of chaos. Appearance The god of mischief is, unsurprisingly, a shapeshifter. He finds it easier to blend in with his intended targets or the environment this way. Thus it is difficult to pinpoint his exact appearance and what he actually looks like. Some of the most common forms he has taken on are a wandering desert nomad with a scarf that hides most of his face from view, a young woman drawing water from a well or stream, or an old blind man stooped over with age. His general appearance when not taking these disguises is described as a "tall, slender man with olive skin and long brown hair, multicoloured feathers adorning his hair, his loincloth and the bracelets around his wrists and ankles, and wearing a shawl draped around his shoulders and hemmed with tassels." He is said to carry a staff with a goat's skull as its head, with feathers and beeds hanging from it. However, he doesn't seem to use it any more than just a walking aid. He is also said to carry a dagger. Svengaran's face has never been seen because he wears a ram's skull with great horns. His eyes are simply glowing yellow dots that can be seen through the orbits of the skull. He does not seem to speak either, even in any of his disguises. Behaviour Svengaran is said to travel across the world looking for targets to play with. His motives are unclear for his tendency to wreck chaos on everything he crosses in his path. Some stories suggest that he observes people's behaviour and reactions out of interest; others say that he may be a scout of the major deities, reporting on how people would react to tricks such as the ones he tends to pull. Yet others simply say that Svengaran, like many of Litvantar's deities, simply does this to amuse himself. As enigmatic as he is, however, most of Litvantar's inhabitants have come to accept him as a force for nature - or perhaps a force against nature, to remind inhabitants that Nature itself is not all-powerful. Powers Svengaran has displayed the ability to warp reality, at his utmost peak. While his tricks are temporary, there is no doubting that he could possibly make something last as long as he wants; there is a suggestion that he only has short periods for his tricks because either a watching deity would stop him or reverse his trick, or he is mindful of the balance between chaos and order in the world. Other than that, Svengaran has also displayed the ability to teleport objects and himself, and create illusions that even an experienced magician or wizard would find hard to see through. It is suggested that Svengaran's true powers remain unknown because he himself has never seen any use for them, or perhaps his true power would be too overwhelming for Litvantar itself, if he is indeed a god of chaos. Involvement with Syrellia So far, Svengaran has only meddled once with the city on his travels. Knowing the rivalry between the factions, he swapped around everyone's clothes. It is not known when he will return, but considering the time between his first trick and now, his return may be soon.